The current market of wireless smart devices supporting multiple radio technologies is growing quickly. Additionally, the spectrum allocation for the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) in different world regions may overlap with the spectrum band for other radio access technologies. In these scenarios, mutual interference problems may lead to the degradation of channel quality and may potentially cause LTE compliant devices to function inefficiently. One of the currently recognized problems is the LTE and unlicensed Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) technologies are being deployed in adjacent bands in many jurisdictions. For example, ISM may be deployed in the 2.4 GHz short-range radio frequency band. Some studies regarding the coexistence of Bluetooth and/or WLAN (Wi-Fi) operating in 2.4-2.5 GHz and LTE TDD band 40 (e.g., 2300-2400 MHz) indicate that the actual state-of-the-art filter technology may be unable to provide sufficient rejection on the adjacent frequencies. Thus, a mutual interference between ISM and LTE transceivers may occur, which may cause receiver saturation and eventually radio link failures. Previous solutions do not adequately address the problems in an increasingly crowded licensed spectrum.